Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar array panels or collectors, which absorb-solar energy and convert it to electrical energy to power associated electrical components, such as output multiplexers, R.F. switches and combiners, and similar power hardware in a spacecraft or communications satellite.
State of the Art
It is known that solar panels or collectors on a spacecraft, more specifically the solar cells thereof, operate or perform more efficiently at lower temperatures, to supply more energy for the operation of the spacecraft. Therefore, known solar panels or collectors, comprising elongate, lightweight support panels for a plurality or array of photovoltaic cells are designed to absorb solar energy and to convert it to electrical power which is conducted to energize components on the spacecraft, such as traveling wave tubes, radio frequency switches, output multiplexers, etc., some of which components degrade rapidly at high temperatures.
It is desirable to design solar panels so that they emit or release the excess absorbed heat from their rear, continuously-shaded surfaces, back into space to improve the efficiency of the solar cells, present on the front, continuously-sun-exposed surfaces, and to reduce the temperature of the solar panels and reduce heat conductivity to the satellite or spaceship and to the temperature-sensitive electrical components thereon.
State of the Art
It is known to produce solar panels having a strong, lightweight honeycomb support, such as of aluminum, and to provide such solar panels with an upper insulating layer faceskin laminate bonded to the upper surface of the honeycomb support, beneath the solar cell array layer, to insulate the solar cell array from the honeycomb support, and to provide the opposite surface of the honeycomb support with a faceskin comprising a laminate of one or more layers or plies of graphite/epoxy resin and a smooth-surfaced outer heat emissive surface layer consisting of the epoxy or similar resin. Said faceskin laminate is preformed and cured, and bonded to the opposite surface of the honeycomb support by means of an adhesive layer. The purpose of the lower faceskin laminate is to absorb heat from the solar panels and emit or dissipate it from the back surface thereof to provide cooler operating temperatures for the solar cells and higher power efficiency and output.